The P2X7 receptor is a ligand-gated ion-channel which is expressed in cells of the hematopoietic lineage, e.g. macrophages, microglia, mast cells, and lymphocytes (T and B) (see, for example, Collo, et al. Neuropharmacology, Vol. 36, pp 1277-1283 (1997)), and is activated by extracellular nucleotides, particularly adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Activation of P2X7 receptors has been implicated in giant cell formation, degranulation, cytolytic cell death, CD62L shedding, regulation of cell proliferation, and release of proinflammatory cytokines such as interleukin 1 beta (IL-1β) (e.g. Ferrari, et al., J. Immunol., Vol. 176, pp 3877-3883 (2006)), interleukin 18 (IL-18), and tumour necrosis factor alpha (TNFα) (e.g. Hide, et al. Journal of Neurochemistry, Vol. 75, pp 965-972 (2000)). P2X7 receptors are also located on antigen presenting cells, keratinocytes, parotid cells, hepatocytes, erythrocytes, erythroleukaemic cells, monocytes, fibroblasts, bone marrow cells, neurones, and renal mesangial cells. Furthermore, the P2X7 receptor is expressed by presynaptic terminals in the central and peripheral nervous systems and has been shown to mediate glutamate release in glial cells (Anderson, C. et al. Drug. Dev. Res., Vol. 50, page 92 (2000)).
The localisation of the P2X7 receptor to key cells of the immune system, coupled with its ability to release important inflammatory mediators from these cells suggests a potential role of P2X7 receptor antagonists in the treatment of a wide range of diseases including pain and neurodegenerative disorders. Recent preclinical in vivo studies have directly implicated the P2X7 receptor in both inflammatory and neuropathic pain (Dell'Antonio et al., Neurosci. Lett., Vol. 327, pp 87-90 (2002). Chessell, IP., et al., Pain, Vol. 114, pp 386-396 (2005), Honore et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., Vol. 319, p1376-1385 (2006)) while there is in vitro evidence that P2X7 receptors mediate microglial cell induced death of cortical neurons (Skaper, S. D., et al., Glia, Vol. 54, p234-242 (2006)). In addition, up-regulation of the P2X7 receptor has been observed around β-amyloid plaques in a transgenic mouse model of Alzheimer's disease (Parvathenani, L. et al. J. Biol. Chem., Vol. 278(15), pp 13309-13317 (2003)).